Sucked into The Sims 2!
by nytheprincess
Summary: What happens when the authoress and some cartoon characters get sucked into The Sims 2? may have to read some of my other stories to fully understand full sumammary insideDPXS Crossover


Chapter 1: Not him again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown…or Danny Phantom….or The Sims 2…

Summary: What happens when Ny, some Xiaolin Showdown characters, AND, some Danny Phantom characters all get sucked into The Sims 2 video game by Ny's #1 mortal enemy? Read to find out! Sort of a XS/ Danny Phantom crossover. Romance in later chapters (okay it's more like fluff, but oh well!)

AN: Um, yeah. Another story. Yuppers. This is gonna get really stupid, seriously. So, uh…if you have no sense of humor, get out of here NOW. Just to let you know, the first part of this chapter may be a bit boring, because of the lack of cartoon characters, but it will get better after the boringness, I promise.

_Me: Why does everyone hate me?_

_Alter ego: We don't hate you; we just utterly despise your presence._

_Me: -sarcastically- Oh that really makes me feel better._

Ny sat at her desk, tapping her fingers against its surface. Gills -now morphed into a cat- was curled up in Ny's lap, fast asleep. Ny's sea blue eyes had a glazed look, and there were dark circles under her eyes, probably from fatigue.

"AGH!" Ny cried out in frustration, causing the cat in her lap to suddenly wake up from its peaceful sleep "I can't think of anything! I'm totally stumped! Huge writers block for me! Grr…"

"Maybe if you'd sleep a little, you'd think of something." Gills stretched out his legs and hopped onto the floor.

"I guess I'm a little stressed is all." Ny rubbed her head "I need to watch less cartoons…"

"You got that right!" Gills pulled out a notebook from under Ny's bed and started reading from one of the pages "'Rai has brown hair, and green eyes. His hair is a dominant gene and his eyes are a recessive gene. The same with Kimiko. Clay has dominant eyes (dark blue) and recessive hair (blonde). Can't really tell with Omi, due to baldness and size of eyes.' I mean come on! Now you're paying attention to _genetics_! You need help."

"Hey I was bored, okay?"

"Say that to the genetics for, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, and Jimmy Neutron."

"Um…_very_ bored…heh heh…" Ny laughed nervously.

"Right." Said Gills sarcastically.

"You know, for the comic relief, you can get pretty serious."

"That was pure acting, and you know it."

_DING DONG!_ The sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll get it!" Ny ran to the door with Gills in her arms and opened the door "No…not you!"

"You couldn't keep me trapped forever, you know." Chris stood in the doorway with his arms crossed "After weeks of squirming, the vines finally gave way. But now, you're gonna pay. You and all your little friends."

"GILLS! RUN AND GET NAKARITO!" Ny threw Gills over Chris' head and he ran down the street.

"You can't run, Ny." Chris smirked.

"I realize that." Ny thinned her eyes "What are you gonna do? Beat me up? I take martial arts."

"I'm doing something far worse…" Chris snapped his fingers and there was a blinding flash.

_Oh crud._ Ny thought to herself while shielding her eyes.

The flash faded away, and Ny looked around. _Double crud! He zapped me into The Sims Two!_ She was in the Create A Sim room! The room started to fade away and Ny was suddenly on a huge grass plain…with 7 other people! The 7 other people were Rai, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Danny, Samantha (she likes to be called Sam), and Tucker (AN: The last 3 are Danny Phantom characters, in case you didn't know).

"What are we doing here!" asked Rai while looking to the sky.

The sky started to twist around, until Chris' face could be seen.

"Foolish Ny!" boomed Chris "You'll be in here forever because of the torture you did to me!"

"Right…" said Ny, cocking an eyebrow "Um probably not, cause…I sent Gills after my dragon and um…technically, you don't exist, so what are we even doing here in the first place?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak but no word came out. After about 5 minutes of silence, Chris finally said, "Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to get a soda, so why don't you buy some stuff with the little money you have." Chris walked off.

"What are we going to do!" asked Danny frantically "He put us on a huge lot with only $4,500!"(AN: Just so you know, that isn't a lot in The Sims 2)

"I thought something like this would happen." Ny admitted "So, I hacked into the game last week and made a whole bunch of things cost only one dollar!" Ny snapped her fingers and a shabby white house appeared "The house has one bedroom-with 8 beds in it just so you know-, three bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, and a living room. I put a computer in the living room, so we can all use it to find jobs-it would be nice for us to all have jobs with similar schedules, so we can all hang together."

"Just one question," said Sam, ever so glorious in her gothic wear "Who's cookin'?"

"Uh…"

"I'll do it." Said Clay "I er…had a few cookin' lessons from Master Fung a while back."

"Oh and um," Ny pointed at Danny, Sam, and Tucker "Everyone, this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker. And Sam is a vegetarian just so you know while your cooking, Clay."

Everyone nodded and smiled at the trio.

"And uh, Danny, Sam, Tucker," Ny pointed over at the monks "This is Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo."

"Now that everyone is properly introduced-" Rai began.

"I will watch you in your despair!" laughed Chris, who had apparently spilled soda into his hair and onto his shirt.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, Chris." said Kimiko bravely as she pointed with her thumb at the house.

"What? How?" He glared over at Ny "Nybelle An-Vi Caruso,(AN: My full name. Ny is just a nickname you know) what did you do!"

"I like hacking." Ny grinned.

Chris roared in anger and stormed out of the room.

Later

"Great." Tucker groaned "We all got jobs as test subjects."

"Don't worry, Tuck." Ny shoved a bit of steak in her mouth "After a day or two we'll get promoted."

"I cannot believe that they are going to make me stand in a wind tunnel for 6 hours!" Omi huffed.

"At least you don't have hair." Sam rolled her eyes and nibbled on some salad.

"Hey, Ny?" Kimiko looked up from her rice "Can't you just teleport us out of here?"

"I'm afraid not." Ny sighed "My powers have been limited ever since I created Gills."

"Why is that?" Danny asked, suddenly curious.

"Creating a creature with such magnitude takes a lot of energy. If we get separated, my powers can't be used to their full potential. Plus, since Chris put us in here, he's going to have to take us out."

"Right you are!" Chris' voice boomed, his face appearing in the side of Rai's glass, and causing everyone to suddenly feel sick "Only I can take you out of here!" the head turned left and right, as if he was looking for something "Ah-ha! A french fry!" a french fry was popped into the heads mouth and it unexpectedly turned into a frogs head.

"Oh no! He ate the magical french fry!"

"Is that bad?" Clay asked, completely clueless.

"OF COURSE IT'S BAD!" Ny held up Clay by the bandanna wrapped around his neck "HE CAN'T TAKE US OUT IF HE'S A FROG!"

"Or can he?" Rai cocked an eyebrow "Just because he's a frog, doesn't mean he can't use his powers."

Ny sighed and put Clay down "I guess…you have…a point."

"Look," said Sam "Maybe we should just sleep on this one, for now."

AN: Phew! This one hurts my head. Especially since I'm trying to let everyone talk. My next update might not be for a while, depending on my mood.


End file.
